Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation
by DreambertxBedsmith
Summary: What happens when Dreambert and Bedsmith go on a vacation in Mushroom Kingdom? Will they have fun with everyone or will it be ruined by evil plans? Pass here if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm DxB short for (DreambertxBedsmith) This is my first- well second story (other one sucked sh- I mean poop) This one is about adventure and as you can see the title I'm making one of Dreambert and Bedsmith. I hope you like. I'm new to fanfiction and if you will accept to send me some messages please do, I will be really pleased by your help. Now I shut the f...front door. Enjoy! :3 **

Chapter 1

Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom

It was the end of Mario and Luigi's vacation in Pi'illo Island. "Good bye my friends we will try to go on vacation to Mushroom Kingdom!" screamed Prince Dreambert to the Mario bros. and Princess Peach. "Hope to see you there Dreambert!" Peach screamed back. "Ahhh that was the best vacation ever!" Said Luigi with a happy expression in his mustached face. "You're right Luigi, best vacation ever!" Said Mario after his little bro. *After a long flight from Pi'illo Island the Mario bros and Peach finally reached the Mushroom Kingdom.* "Agh, I have to take a shower." Said Peach with a disgusted face after all the sweat she's been showered on. Ok, bye Peach. Said Mario along with Luigi

*After 2 whole months the whole Mushroom had a big surprise*

"Who's that?" asked a Toad with a confused and surprised expression

*Meanwhile in the Mario house*(Phone rings)" Hey Luigi, the phone is ringing, can you answer?" asked Mario. Sure. said Luigi. "Hello?" answered Luigi. "Luigi it's me Peach, I have some great news." Peach said." Really?! Tell me." said a happy Luigi. "Well I was drinking my tea and some people we know came here for an exiting vacation just like we did in their island" said Peach from the other line. "No way it's them?" Luigi said with the biggest smile he could had ever have.

*With Peach* "Let me give you a tour please." Peach offered. Oh thank you Peach. said Dreambert. It would be my pleasure Prince-Peach stopped once something or someone knocked him down." Let me nap on you please soft and fluffy Prince Dreambert!" Said an exited fluffy Pi'illo folk called Bedsmith. "Agh!" Bedsmith please, get off me!" screamed the poor prince in the floor. Nope! That's until you let me nap on you! Bedsmith said with a happier expression. "What!?" No! Now please get off me!" Dreambert pleaded. No can do, only when you say yes that I can nap on you. *Peach giggling* "What are you laughing about Peach?!" Dreambert asked getting really pissed off at Peach laughing at him and Bedsmith on top of him. "Ohh, nothing." said Peach still giggling at the cute scene.

*Meanwhile*"Come on Luigi we'll be late!" screamed Mario "Sorry I was putting my shoes on" Luigi said with a nervous expression in his face. "Come on-wait your shoes?" Mario said with confusion in his voice. "Yes" said the bubbly Italian. "But you had them on?" Mario said. "But I took them off to take a long shower, so I could smell good!" said Luigi. "Whatever, we'll be late" said Mario with such rush. "Let's a go! Mario said while Luigi followed him with an "Okie dokie" After that the plumbers headed to the castle to meet Prince Dreambert and Bedsmith.

End of chapter one

**Is it good bad? Let me know plp I gotta know answer. Plz send me messages and like I said I'll accept your help.**

**Cupcakes 4 every1**

**DreambertXBedsmith (DxB)**


	2. Hello again Mario and Luigi

Chapter 2

Hello again Mario and Luigi

"Here we are!" screamed Mario. "Ohh, Mario, Luigi, this way please." Said Peach with her quiet voice. "So Peach, when did they arrive?" Mario asked Princess Peach. "Well they came here, while I was having my tea time." Peach answered with a smile. "Tea time, what that?" asked a very confused Luigi. "When I get to relax and sip on my tea." said Peach. "Here they are." said the princess. "Mario, Luigi, how have you been?" asked the Pi'llo prince. "Great, how about you, it's been a while ever since our last vacation, right Luigi." Mario said. "Right." Luigi answered. "Well I've been really bored out of my mind and decided to visit you guys." Said Prince Dreambert. "Mario and Luigi, it's been a long time." Said a voice from behind them. "Huh?" said both brothers in unison. "Hi guys" said Bedsmith. "Ohh, Bedsmith how's it going buddy?" asked Luigi. "Great, only someone won't let me nap on him" said a real upset Bedsmith with the last part of his response to the Mario bros. "You're still with that?" asked Mario. "Uhh, yeah" said Bedsmith. "Why don't we take a seat now, huh guys?" said a scared Dreambert, after the comment Bedsmith said. Everyone then sat down and started their conversation.

*Meanwhile*

"Bowser sir, someone is here to see you" said a little goomba minion. "Let them pass" Bowser roared at the poor scared goomba. "Let them pass" screamed the poor little goomba. "Hello there little guy where is Bowser?" asked a mysterious voice to the goomba. "His horribleness is in his room, why?" asked the scared goomba. "I have an important message for him, can you lead me to his room, little one?" asked the mysterious person again. "Sure this way." said the goomba. This was barely beginning.

*Meanwhile*

"Hahahahahahahaha" everyone laughed in unison. "Did that really happen? asked Mario. "Indeed" answered Dreambert. "Hey Bedsmith" Peach whispered to Bedsmith. "Yes" answered Bedsmith. "I dare you to…" Peach continued to whisper to Bedsmith. "What?" Bedsmith whispered with a blush creeping up his cheeks. "I said to go and kiss him" Peach whispered with an evil smirk in her once innocent face. "I know that I want to nap on Dreambert, but why would I go too far and kiss him?" Bedsmith answered as low as he could and with a light red blush in his cheeks. "Well for what I can see, it looks like you have a crush on him?" Peach said in a confused face showing. "Well i-I don't o-ok!" Bedsmith stuttered. "Oh yeah, then why did you stuttered, eh? Peach said once again the smirk appearing in her face. "I-I didn't stutter!" Bedsmith said with red cheeks. "Ok you didn't stutter I was just joking, geez" Peach said. "Thank goodness" said Bedsmith. "Not" Peach said as low as she could.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Peachs' Love Mission

Chapter 3

Peach's Love Mission

*Next day…* "Okay Peach now let's start with this plan" Peach said to herself. "Um princess what are you doing?" said a voice from behind the princess. "Huh? Oh Toadsworth what are you doing here?" said a nervous Peach. "Well since we have visitors you haven't come out of your room, are you feeling sick?!" said a scared Toadsworth, with the probability of Peach being sick. "Oh no Toadsworth, I'm not sick, see. So why don't you wait downstairs, I'll be there in no second, yes?" said Peach to the old Toad. "Ok" was the only thing Toadsworth said after he left Peach alone in her room.

*Meanwhile*

"Um Toadsworth, where is Peach?" said a very confused Dreambert. "Oh she'll be down in a second, for the moment why don't you guys sit down and eat your breakfast, while she comes ok?" said Toadsworth. "Ok" replied Dreambert.

*Back with Peach*

"Hehehehehe, this should be piece of cake." Peach smirked mischievously. *Knock Knock* "Princess are you sure you're fine?" asked a worried sick Toadsworth from behind Peache's bedroom doors. "Yes Toadsworth, I'm just getting dressed, because I took a shower" said an annoyed Peach. "Oh I'm sorry princess, just be ready, your guests are asking a lot of questions" said Toadsworth as he left again. "Ok that should be it. Prepare yourselfs Dreambert and Bedsmith, you guys are kissing in front of me. Mwahahahaha!" Peach laughed evilly with her plan.

*With Bowser*

"Hello Bowser" said a mysterious voice. "Huh?" Bowser then turned around and couldn't belive his eyes. "It is a pleasure to se you again." Said the mysterious man to Bowser. "What are you doing here I thought you were dead, I saw that when you entered the dream world, got defeated by Mario and green stache! You later on died!" screamed a confused Bowser to the one and only Antasma. "oh don't vorry, this time I've got something we could both work on and defeat those stupid brothers who always ruin the evil plans" said Antasma with the evilest smile he could ever have.

*Peach's castle*

"I'm here guys!" Peach screamed. "What took you so long Peach!" said an angry Toadsworth. "Oh sorry that I took so long" Peach apologized. "One thing Peach?" asked Bedsmith. "Yes Bedsmith?" Peach smirked. "Uh, what took you so long?" asked a nervous Bedsmith to Peach. "O, I was looking for some nice colored heels" said Peach. "Just that?!" screamed Toadsworth. "They are just shoes Peach!" Taodsworth continued. "Well I want new heels, so how about Dreambert, Bedsmith, and I go to the store to buy some shoes, eh?" said Peach. "I don't mind." said Dreambert. "What about you Bedsmith, wanna come?" asked an evil Peach. "O-ok" answered a nervous Bedsmith. "Let's go then" said Peach. "First step done" whispered Peach to herself. "Next try to make them hold their hands" whispered Peach. "This is going to be fun" Peach smirked evilly.

End of chapter 3


	4. The Shopping Mission

**Sorry for the super slow update I had lots of homework. Aggh. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Shopping Mission

*In Toadtown* "Time for some action." Peach said to herself. "Hey guys lets go to the shoe store first, yes?" said Peach trying her new plan. "Well you plan to buy new shoes, so, ok" said Dreambert. "Yeah it was your idea to buy shoes, not Bedsmith's" replied Bedsmith using the reference of third person. "Well ok, wait here I'll go try on some shoes, ok" Peach said. "Well ok" both Dreambert and Bedsmith said in unison. "Ok" Peach said as she walked of. "Ok now step 2" Peach said to herself. "Psst, Peach over here." said a low voice to the princess. "Oh, hey Starlow, ready to follow the plan?" asked Peach to Starlow. "I guess" said Starlow. "Ready?" Peach asked Starlow again. "Y-yes" Starlow stuttered. "Go!" Peach said with exciment."Here it goes" Peach squealed like a crazy fan girl.

*With Starlow*

"Ok Starlow time to make Dreambert jealous" Starlow thought to herself. "Hey guys" Starlow greeted both Dreambert and Bedsmith. "Hi Starlow" both greeted. "Hey Bedsmith want to go get an ice cream?" said Starlow in a seductive voice. "Huh?" said a Bedsmith. "He c-can't!" yelled a blushing Dreambert. "Why not?" said Starlow. "_Wow this is so embarrassing" _thought Starlow."Well h-he is with me I mean, Peach said for us to wait here, so h-he c-cant go with ya" stuttered Dreambert. "Well, Peach isn't here, so why not" said Starlow as sweat started to drip down her forehead. _"Why is Dreambert acting like this?" _Bedsmith wondered. _"Peach I'm so gonna kill you" _Starlow thought as she started to leave.

*With Peach*

"_Good luck Starlow"_ thought the princess. "PEACH!" screamed an angry high pitched voice. "Starlow" said Peach. "I'm gonna kill you woman!" screamed Starlow with venom in her voice. "How did it go!?" said Peach with exciment in her voice, and ignoring how Starlow was talking to her. "How do you expect me to tell you?" Starlow questioned. "Well it was you the one who was seducing Bedsmith" Peach answered. "Ok it went horrible, and I think Dreambert was jealous of how I was acting with Bedsmith!" Starlow screamed to Peach. "Yes!" Peach said with victory in her voice. "What are you happy about?" Starlow questioned. "Oh you'll see." Peach said with an evil smirk.

*With Bowser*

"That is the plan." said Antasma. "Not bad" said Bowser. "Vith this plan you und me will be able to rule Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnap Peach, you will also be able to do vhatever you vant" Antasma said to Bowser. "Ok" Bowser said.

*With Peach*

"Time for the new plan" Peach said to herself.

End of Chapter 4

**This was chapter 4. Sorry if it was really late, like I said I had lots of homework.**

**Sunflower Seeds**

**DxB ^J^**


	5. Traps

Traps

"He he he he" Peach laughed to herself. "Time to put this in action" Peach smirked at her comment.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey Bedsmith, do y-you want an ice-cream?" asked a blushing Dreambert. "S-sure, but wait, what about Peach?" Bedsmith answered with a big, red blush across his cheeks. "Well she can go ahead and look for us" said Dreambert with a smile. "Yeah" said Bedsmith. "Hey guys!" screamed a voice. "Huh?" both looked confused everywhere. "Hey how's it going?" Peach questioned both Pi'illos. "G-good" both stuttered. "What's wrong you guys, why did you stutter?" Peach questioned with a Cheshire smile on her face. "N-nothing is wrong with us!" both answered stuttering and blushing. "If you say so" Peach said.

*Meanwhile*

"Luigi, can you please pass me the salt?" Mario said to Luigi. "Sure, here you go" said Luigi. "Thanks" Mario thanked Luigi. *Doorbell rings* "I'll go ahead and open the door" said Luigi as he sped to the door. "Ok" Mario responded. *At the door* "Hello, anyone in he-" Luigi stopped after being hit on the head. "Luigi, who is in the-" Mario was about to finish when he got hit on the head too. "This will be piece of cake" said a voice after Mario blacked out.

*Meanwhile*

"So what were you guys doing when I went to try some shoes, eh?" Peach asked both Dreambert and Bedsmith wiggling her eyebrows. "N-nothing" both said in unison. "Ok" Peach said. "One thing Peach, where are your shoes?" Bedsmith asked Peach. "Oh sorry I forgot to buy my shoes, so stupid of me, I'll go buy some I'll be back" Peach said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Wait Peach!" both screamed in unison. (Fudge) Dreambert thought. "Dreambert, right now, about the ice-cream, are you still willing to go?" asked a blushing Bedsmith. "S-suer" Dreambert said with a smile and red cheeks.

*Meanwhile*

"He he he, this will be piece of cake, Peach you are the best of the best!" said Peach hiding in a corner while spying on both Dreambert and Bedsmith.

End of Chapter 3

**Oh No what happened with Mario and Luigi.**

**Find out in Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation.**

**DxB**


End file.
